Crawling on the Inside
by Anonymous Presence
Summary: Living of on the streets as a bender is hard enough, but when Bolin starts to fall in love with an independent bender who is secretely an Equalist, just what will happen with this war? Bolin x OC
1. Inside and Out

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction ever! WoopWoop! Anyway, this is a Legend of Korra fic that happens after episode six. Things aren't going to be the same as the next episode and I apologize for it. This is NOT part of the series. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter One: Inside and Out**

There were so many people. Bodies against bodies and those bodies cheered, raging for their equality- raging for their leader. It was surprising to see how many non-benders were just in Republic City, and that was certainly not all of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a husky low voice cut through the noise, rattling through everyone's bones. The crowd silenced abruptly, but erupted once again as Amon stepped onto the stage. "It is finally time for all of us to gain equality."

As Amon preached to the people, there were guards crawling on every inch of the underground facility. Those actions were necessary due to the Avatar and the Task Force intrusions over and over again and especially the Metal Bending Police Force after a few nights ago at the pro bending arena.

A cloaked figure stood at the outskirts of the perimeter, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. The men, holding their little sparky sticks, nodded towards the cloaked person to report a silence 'nothing _yet_'. After Amon's little trick back in the arena, things we a bit hot throughout the city.

A sigh escaped the lips of the cloaked body; the steel mask around their mouth only muffled the sound. Things were getting out of hand. Benders were cowering in fear just as non benders had done, but this wasn't the way to gain equality.

It was a way to destroy it.

Republic City was at war.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

"Bolin! Wake up!" Mako's voice boomed from one of the many rooms of the temple, having to reside on the Air Temple Island with Korra after the explosion of the pro bending arena. It left the brothers with nothing.

All over again.

Except for each other, and of course the Avatar and Asami.

The large male grumbled as he rolled over. His hair was sticking out from all sides

"Five more minutes," escaped his mouth with a snore. Pabu was curled into his pillow, next to Bolin's side, keeping warm.

"No, _now_!" Suddenly it was hot and the male forced his eyes open and sat up quickly, almost too quickly. The sudden heat triggered flashes of the night running through his head; remembering they lost the tournament, the explosion, the heat, the energy bending, and then he flinched towards his angry brother once he pulled himself out of it.

"Take it easy, would'ya?" The earth bender lifted his hands up in protest to his brother's fiery awakening, shaking off the terrible feelings. Pabu made a squeak as he rolled himself off the bed with a plop.

Mako only replied with a sigh.

"Let's go. We need to find work."

Oh yeah. That's right. Pro bending was their only sort of income; their only way of survival. With the exception of joining a gang and stealing, which both of the bending brothers had more morals than to steep so low.

Last time when Bolin decided to make the _stupid _decision to fallow the Triple Threat Triad with Shady Shin in order to make some money, it turned up absolutely wrong. He almost lost one of the few things he now had left; his bending.

His brother stood there as Bolin's face dropped as he remembered those awful terrifying moment. Every time he thought about it, chills ran up his mighty arms.

"Come on Bolin," Mako mumbled to his brother softly, patting his back hardly, as brothers would act and smiled. "Let's get going. We'll get through this."

Bolin gave a large, dopy grin and lifted his head up towards to his brother. As long as they had one another, they would get through anything.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

The light of the morning sun burst into the small cracks of the wood boards that were bolted up on the windows of an abandoned building. A groan escaped the sleeping female as she rolled over, snuggling into the black fur of a large Armadillo-wolf's belly. She objected her morning wake up call. The creature grunted as he curled around his owner.

But the light of the sun's ray protested against her slumber. Her body felt weakened from the large ball of fiery gas in the sky.

"Fine, fine," she mumbled as she lifted herself up groggily, her eyes squinted from the sun. The average size star was like some sort of alarm clock. If the light was up, than that meant the others were up too. She kicked off the cloak that was draped over herself and her companion to keep them both warm at night. Upon moving, she heard a gurgle from the stomach of her friend and her lips twitched upwards, full of apology. "Sorry, boy," she whispered, petting his nose. "Let's go find some food."

The female stood and the creature moved along with her, sitting up on its hind legs.

Her long wavy locks were a mess. She pouted with a huff as she started to untangle the whitish blond rats nest. Her hair was weird in the nations. To top off her odd looks, she had the skin of a water bender, tan and exotic, and she had the eyes of a fire bender, golden and blazing. She assumed she had gotten most of her looks from her father, since she looked little like her mother.

The female pulled the steel mask from the night before over her mouth and nose, another object from her father's days. She then pulled her hair back and up, trying to keep it out of her face. However, stubborn pieces of her hair feel out and she rolled her eyes. She glanced down at her dirty attire; her tunic and trousers were covered in dust and dirt. She sighed, patting the tattered ensemble, which did nothing.

_Whatever. _

She paused, looking over the marred areas that were in thin coiling stripes up her arm. Her fingers traced over the burnt scars that traveled up her right limb. She huffed at her ragged appearance. It is what it is.

"Ready Huu?" just as the name rolled off her tongue, the Armadillo-wolf leaped at the female. "Geez!" She yelled as the animal rubbed his head against her body in affection, wagging his armored tail. She nudged the creature back with a playful look and hopped onto his armored back.

The two rushed through the small tunnels that the creature had dug, exiting through the edge of the city; a place where the non benders were forced to live, if they didn't want any trouble. Almost everyone there looked up to see the female, smiling with hope on their faces as they all greeted her good morning.

"Adalia!" a sudden voice came from the crowd as a larger male burst through the people, leaping up and tackling the girl off the beast. "Were have you been!" he yelled at her, and the people around him laughed.

"Get off me, Kinto." She muttered, staring at her older brother. When he refused, she lifted her leg, twisting it around his, yanking the other up just enough for her other foot to make contact with his chest, sending him off into the sea of people.

He landed on his butt and two little mini-Kintos started prancing towards her side.

"Aunty!" The twins, Ami and Emi both squeaked as they leaped to the other, hugging the female with love. She gave a small, hidden smile as she pulled the two into her embrace. They were both benders, getting it from her and Kinto's father. The male lifted himself up and shook his head.

"You came in late last night." He mumbled. Before pressing further on the subject, Adalia gave him a look, glancing at his children attached to her body.

"We'll talk later," she said plainly, gesturing down to his kids that made themselves glue to her hips before prying them both off as they protested. She didn't want them involved in this mess. However, the girl had other things she needed to do first. "Let's go get some food," she mumbled to her brother. The word food spread the crowd as their faces lit up.

They were starving.

Literally.


	2. Adalia, the Pabu Thief

**A/N: Hello again! I just want to take these brief characters to say thanks for continuing on the second chapter. I know that the first one was bland, but hopefully this was a little better. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Two: Adalia, the Pabu Thief **

Pabu make a squeak as the bending brothers passed every vendor, restaurant, and market to look for work. The fire ferret paced along the strong wide shoulders of Bolin, chatting for food.

Bolin swatted slightly at the rodent and pouted.

"Sorry buddy, food later," he chomped his teeth, chattering in ferret language.

"Bolin, look!" Mako had pointed towards a restaurant with a sign stated 'workers needed'. That sign gave the bending brother a jolt as they ran towards the shop. Inside the large facility only amazed the two and the smell made Pabu whimper.

Immediately, a male paused at the sudden intrusion, glancing, over at them with a keen eye. He looked over their faces carefully, slowing eyeing their clothes, all the way down to their feet. Mako had to thank Asami for the attire the brothers were wearing. A good impression was everything.

"How may we help you?" the stiff male asked the brothers.

Bolin gave a bow, flailing his arm out to the side, like some sort of King was coming towards his presence.

"How may _we_ help _you_, good sir?" Bolin asked, his voice a tad bit deeper than his usual voice. The greeter did not say a word but he motioned his hand to fallow him.

The bending brothers fallowed the male as they glanced at one another.

"We got this one, baby!" Bolin whispered as his eyes glanced towards the waiter, however that did not stop him from practically pulling Mako into a manly brotherly hug.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

Adalia strode through the narrow allies of Republic City, stayed away from the Sato-mobiles; Huu detested them. Her eyes flickered around the pathways and her eye brow quirked up a little, her eyes landing on the person she was looking for. Sitting against a building, waiting to ambush the right person to grab something of value, the female tottered over towards Skoochy.

"Hey sticky fingers," she called out towards the other, her voice muffled by the mask. Skoochy lifted up his head, nearly pouting towards the girl. However, that was only to cover up the slight happiness of her arrival.

"You're the one to talk," he crossed his arms over his chest as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Anything today?" she asked, ignoring his remark and glanced around. Huu sat himself down as Adalia slid herself off.

"Hmmm. My memory's a little foggy. Maybe you can help clear it up." The other smirked as he held out his hand.

Adalia rolled her eyes with a snort.

"Fine, no breakfast for you."

Immediately the other huffed and then shook his head.

"The Metal bending Police Force is crawling everywhere after what had happened to the Pro Bending Arena. Amon's groups are hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike." The male spat out the last words and the girl sighed.

"Of course they are." She stated sarcastically.

Things are way out of hand.

"Thanks," she muttered, giving a low whistle as Huu leaped to her side and she mounted the Armadillo-wolf. "Oh, and do me a favor," she said quietly towards the boy, leaning in.

The other started back through his dark brown locks. He tried not to show any emotion towards the other as she gave him a serious stare. "Don't earth bend."

Her words hung in the air and she was off. She didn't want Skoochy in this mess either. Huu and Adalia trotted towards the main square of the city, leaving the other to think of her words. Aalst, she was at her destination; a large restaurant stood high and mighty, feeding only those who looked the part and those who showed the money.

A roll of her golden eyes, Adalia steered them both slid into the shadows of the ally way. She grabbed her cloak, tying it in certain areas to create some sort of sack. Mounting off her companion, she patted his head.

"Stay here, I'll have food soon." She whispered to the Armadillo-wolf. The creature was suddenly in a perfect ball of armor and rolled next to a crate. "Be safe," she muttered to the animal and he grunted in return.

Glancing around the ally, she was smart enough not to go through the back door so she needed another entrance. Finally, her eyes settled on a small window. It was too high for the other to reach, or even jump. A slight pout creased her lips as she frantically looked around, trying not to waste any time when there was starving people back at home.

Home isn't really what you'd call it.

Then an idea popped into her head. She leaped onto the crate and pushed with her force from the balls of her feet to the other wall. In a split second that she was against the other wall in the air, she pushed back again, angling herself to land against the wall at another spot. It took her four leaps against the wall, climbing higher and higher, using her momentum to stay against the wall in the brief tenth-seconds and she finally grabbed hold of the top of the window. All that movement happened quickly, or else she wouldn't be able to make it to the second wall. She tucked her knees against her chest and then repelled her legs through the window, pushing her body into the building.

Her eyes darted about; making sure no one was around. Crouching along the walls, the girl moved through the shadows, seeing people run in and out of the room, grabbing pastries. Then the smell finally hit her. Her body almost melted and her mouth watered as the fresh baked goods scent filled her nose.

When did she last eat?

Ignoring the urge to eat everything in sight, she opened the make shift sack, stuffing in breads and pastries, trying not to grab a noticeable amount. She stood by the door, her bag half full already, waiting for someone to open the door so she could sneak out successfully and undetected.

Luckily, the door creaked open as three men had entered.

One had dark hair, golden eyes like herself, but pale and lanky. The other had the same skin complexion as the other, but with green eyes and some sort of superman curly Q and a bit more bulky than the other.

Something about the two reminded her of something. She just didn't know. Without making any sound and dwelling on the thought of the two men, she slipped through the door that swung open and closed.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin were amazed that no one was stepping on each other's toes in the kitchen. They were currently taking a tour of the place, stating rules and such. The hostess paused, turning around to face them with a blank and bored expression.

"There are no guarantees that you two will be hired. However, you," pointing towards Mako. "Can fire bend, yes? It could be handy in the kitchen. And you," shifting the conversation towards Bolin. "You're personality might be useful on the floor with the customers."

They both looked at one another and grinned.

"Any work will be appreciated." Mako stated sincerely.

While they were talking, Pabu popped out of Bolin's coat pocket, hiding since he could not be inside the restaurant. His attentions went towards the food that was everywhere. Just when the ferret was reaching out, Bolin swatted gently at him.

"No Pabu, wait." He whispered.

The ferret squeaked quietly; his stomach needed food. Then his attention was caught by a moving bag. Without causing his owner's attention to shift to him, the small rodent crawled out of the pocket, flopping to the ground inaudibly. He slid himself, fallowing the bag until he leaped inside, greeted by the amazing smell of bread and the ferret started to eat.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

Adalia had grabbed meats, vegetables, dairy products and even some treats for the kids. When she exited through the same window, a low whistle escaped her mask and the Armadillo-wolf was at her side.

She returned to the allies and found Skoochy in the same spot. A smile curled on her lips, even though he wouldn't be able to see it.

"So what do you got for me?" he asked, holding his hand without much expression as he could keep off his face.

She rummaged through the bag, reaching in her with hand. It was then her fingers brushed on a soft, furry surface and her eyes widen. She lifted out a red, odd little rodent, whose belly expanded out. The girl held him by the scuff on the back of his neck.

"Pabu?" The other asked and Adalia rasied her eyes brow.

"What's a Pab—"

"THEIF! THHEEEEEEIIIFFFFF!" A whale of a cry broke through Adalia's statement as people started to look around, seeing the girl with a large bag.

Shit.

"Skoochy, get out of here." She hissed to him and the other hesitated for a moment before disappearing.

Suddenly, she saw the male, with the superman curly Q, was huffing and puffing, his eyes fixed on the rodent in the female's fingers.

"PABU! THHHEEEIIFFF" He wailed, snot and tears running down his face as he rushed towards the girl.

Startled, Adalia simply urged Huu on, which they started in a run. She curled her arm around the ferret, holding him steady for the ride.

Rocks whizzed past her head.

An earth bender.

She glanced back over her shoulder, watching the bulky male catch up behind her. The other one had appeared and he made a fist, shooting fire in her direction.

Really now? A fire bender?

The fire grazed her bag, which she quickly tried putting out, but it tore a slight hole, letting loose two or three pastries. The girl grumbled in annoyance as she quickly tied it together and attached it to the leather strip around Huu's neck.

"Food? It's from the restaurant!" one said.

"THEEEIIFFFF!" the other cried out.

Suddenly, the girl saw a blob of white fur, coming at her. Her eyes widened as that white fur was coming closer and closer, seeming like they were both going to clash, head to head. Upon rushing closer, the girl noticed it was a Polar-bear-dog.

Isn't that the Avatar's guide?

_Really?_

But, now looking at the group, she realized where their faces seemed oh-so-familiar.

The bending brothers. A.K.A The Fire Ferrets.

_Shit. _

Despite Huu's much smaller size, he was much faster than the larger mammal. With a slight click of her heels against Huu's sides, he grunted as he rocketed forward. Swerving in and out, the Armadillo-wolf bolted between the polar bear-dog's legs.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

"What's going on?" Korra asked as she turned the polar bear dog around, grabbing hold of Mako and Bolin, hauling them onto Naga's back.

"Well you see—" Mako started, but was cut off by Bolin.

"THHEEEEIIIFFFFF!" was the only thing that the male had been saying, tears and snot running down his face. He can't imagine someone trying to steal his buddy away. He had to get him back!

"Just keep going after her." Mako sighed as he pinched his nose.

"With pleasure," Korra leaned down, becoming more aerodynamic, urging Naga to pick up speed.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

Adalia grit her teeth, her hair whipping back, fluttering behind her. She tried to weave in and out of allies, trying to throw off the young Avatar, but strong polar bear dog was hot on her tail.

At this rate, she'll never get back to get brother and her people.

She leaned down, running her fingers through his fur.

"Go home. Fast," she whispered as the rodent slid into the bag and she suddenly leaped off the armadillo-wolf, twisting her body to brace for impact as she landed on all fours. Adalia started running towards the giant beast that carried the three pursuers.

She had to keep them from fallowing Huu.

The three eyes widen as she was suddenly charging at them. The girl gave a great leap, compelling herself up, pressing her boot against the animal's head and twisted her body to perform a spinning kick right to mister Curly Q. They both tumbled backwards, sliding painfully against the concrete of the streets.

Adalia grunted, holding her hands out in front of her as she squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment, feeling the ground tearing at her skin. Lifting her head up, she saw that the polar bear dog turned around, coming back for her. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"THEEIIIFFFF!" the male was now a few feet next to her on the ground screeched out again

"P-Pabu." The male muttered between sobs as he angrily shot a rock towards her

Without having a moment to think about it as she dodged the rock, fire from both sides shot right past her head. Blinking, Adalia glanced, seeing the other two benders swiftly charging towards her, the polar bear dog trotted behind them. The male shot at her with a fiery, punch, which she lifted her arm up, tucking his arm between her body and her bicep. She then twisted her body, giving a powerful kick. When he was soaring away, she was suddenly in combat with the Avatar.

Swiftly, she used her forearms, blocking the water combat before she started to use another element. Adalia was clearly outmatched. That even doubled when she felt the pelting of rocks against her back and fire blazing, just missing her. The Avatar suddenly stomped to the ground and Adalia found herself rocketing in the air from the earth bending move. She pushed her tired hands and feet out, repelling against the wall, like she had done before, and pushed back with her might, throwing a punch which connected to the Avatar's cheek, making her simply stumble.

Adalia was growing weaker and weaker, unable to keep up with the fight in her state from last night, let alone an empty stomach. She was dealing with the Avatar and the Fire Ferrets; it really wasn't a good idea to engage in a fight with them. If she could get closer, she might be able to do a few chi blocking moves the she learned from the Equalists. But that may only makes things worse. However the thing that pushed her forward was her people. She couldn't give up now. But what could she do?

She held her stance. More blows to her body and the sound of sirens pierced her ears. The sound could be only one thing. The Metal Bending Police Force.

This day was getting worse and worse.

And it was only the morning.

There was only one thing to do in order to get away. Her expression fell as she through about it. Adalia really didn't want to use that horrid ability. Her heart beat was hot and loud in her ears as cold beads of sweat ran down her forehead. But as the sirens grew louder, she had to made up her mind; no prison for her. The girl feet planted in the ground, her body twisting into a water bender's stance.

The trio stiffened their own stances as their eyes glared towards her.

_Feel the push and pull._

She felt their every pulse.

She felt their every movement.

She felt their blood.

Within second, flicking her wrists and slow movements towards the ground rendered the benders useless. They were soon her puppets, but Adalia let the horrible ability only stun them before she disappeared within seconds.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

_What was happening?_

"I-I can't move!" Korra called out to her companions.

Mako and Bolin both struggled along with her. They all stared at the girl in the mask before they were forced to the ground.

Forced by what?

It felt as if they were being pulled painfully by their insides. Bolin grunted as the force was finally gone. He was the only one standing as the others had collapsed at his feet. He had a bit more strength to keep himself up, Their breath raced in and out of their lungs, trying to gain some control over their bodies once more.

Just what _was _that?

Suddenly, the large aircraft was above them and Lin Be Fong was down in a flash, her metal cords connecting to the ground as she slid down with power and grace.

"What happened? Was it the Equalists?" She immediately barked out for them to answer, roughly tugging them to their feet. But when they all started to all stammer at once, she gave an audible sigh and held her hand up. "Can it."

Bolin stood there, his eyes hot with tears, staring towards the direction the female took off in.  
"Pabu," he whispered, finally collapsing to his knees.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

It was a while before Adalia had returned; the sun was high in the sky, indicating it was around noon. Her brother's face lit up among the people all around him once they all saw her coming through the old, rundown buildings.

"Adalia! He called out. However, the expression on the girl's face only looked of sadness.

More like shame.

The male stared at her for a moment and then his face fell blank.

"You didn't," and then his expression grew into a mixture of sorrow and anger. "You didn't bloo—"

"Save it." Was her only reply, brushing past him.

It was times like this when she thought Amon might just be right.


	3. Playing on Both Sides

**A/N: First things first, thank you so much ****Misat92 for the review! I glad that someone is enjoying it! :D Oh, and not all reviews have to be good! Please let me know your thoughts; it's a way to better the story. And the next thing, chapter two was pretty long, and they're probably going to be long like that for now. I do not own the Legend of Korra and all the fun stuff. Thanks again! Enjoy! P.S I've noticed that my barriers between the POVs are not showing up on my computer, so I'm not sure if they are showing up for you guys either, so I'll try to find some way to separate them. **

**Chapter Three: Playing on Both Sides**

Tenzin simply sat there, trying to keep his cool like a true air bender. He was soaking up in information that had happened to the bending trio this morning.

"So, you're saying that she didn't chi block you?" he asked and the others shook their head.

"I don't think so, she didn't even come near us when it happened," Mako said, glancing at Korra and then Bolin, mumbling about his beloved Pabu. Mako simply patted his back, whispering to him that they'll get the little guy home safely.

"Her stance looked like water bending," Korra informed her air bending teacher as she looked away from the brothers, "But I felt so useless like when the chi blockers attacked me before." Korra paused for a moment and her blue hues stared into Tenzin's. "I couldn't even move at all."

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his temples. A water bender, who didn't use water. His thoughts flashed to his childhood, remembering his mother and father, telling them stories of their adventures; and also that his mother had a terrible ability. Katara was ashamed of it, barely letting anyone know. Perhaps she was just like his mother?

That was the only thing he could come up with. But then he hesitated, staring down at the ground with a crease in his eyebrows. Didn't that sort of dark bending come with the full moon? That probably meant she was strong—or desperate.

"I can only think of one thing it could possibly be, but I could be wrong" Tenzin started as the others looked to him expectedly as he stroked his beard. "She might a blood bender." A silence sat in the air between the benders and then Bolin spoke up.

"That's just creepy."

"How is the possible?" Mako asked and Tenzin shook his head.

"There have been blood benders in the past."

Their eyes widen as they thought about more benders with such a wicked power.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

"Damn rodent," The muffled masked voice muttered with annoyance as she sorted the food that her people did not touch when Huue returned without his rider. She was thankful, but they were still hungry. There was a half of a full loaf of bread missing, a full piece of jerky and two cabbages. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, rubbing her temple.

She looked down at the Fire Ferret, who was having a staring contest with Huu. A low growl came from both of them and Adalia chuckled.

"Will you two quit it," she sighed, looking over the food once more; there was plenty to suffice her people for a few days.

There were five families and some stragglers that stayed in this area, trying not to be a part of the Equalist, and not harassed by bending gangs. Adalia could only imagine life without bending; even when times came worse for her and her brother, she always had that to defend herself.

She sorted up the food evenly and accordingly, giving herself some bread, milk and meat. Huu was already wrapped in a ball, tearing apart a few pieces of meat, having won the contest. The slight sound of footsteps echoed through the small room. Her golden hues lifted up to see it was Kinto's wife.

Mizu stood there, her kind expression looked over the girl. Adalia simply responded by pushing over a bundle of food for her family towards her brother's wife silently. She really didn't want to talk to her- not right now.

"That's not why I'm he—"

"Did Kinto send you?" Her muffled voice cut the woman off. Even though Adalia was rude to her, the female smiled as she walked over towards her, grabbing a hold of her tanned hands.

"You know you're the only one of his family left," she whispered and then let her hands fall to her side. Adalia looked away, her eyes lowering to the ground, trying not to think about it. But then the conversation took a turn off the dreary subject. "I actually came here to give you these," as she was speaking, Adalia rose her eyebrow up in curiosity. Mizu then pulled out some sort of gloves.

"These will protect you," she spoke, gingerly running her cold fingers along Adalia's scars. "They are strong against the elements, just like you are." She stated with a smile before grabbing her share of food and left.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

"Pabu, where are you, buddy?" the earth bender called out hopelessly, sitting with Korra and Mako. Nagga was sniffing around, trying to track the beloved ferret. The distress Bolin and his friends were taken all the way towards the edge of the city. The miserable place reminded him of his awful childhood. At least he had stepped out of that life, even if it was only a few steps backwards for the bending brothers.

His green hues flickered from person to person, knowing just how each and every one of them felt. His strong shoulders fell into a slump before Mako patted his head.

"We'll find him."

Korra glanced around, rubbing her arm awkwardly, trying not to look at the sad faces of the people. When the united republicans around them saw the benders on the great white Polar-bear-dog, they fled, hiding from the intruders.

"I've never seen this part of the city." Korra mumbled, her face falling slightly.

Korra's statement was only greeted by silence from the other benders. However, a female voice reached their ears.

"How are you _hungry_!" the voice called out from a building. A growl was heard and a sigh, along with the oh-so-familiar ferret chatter.

"Pabu!" Bolin called up with glee, and Korra pulled Nagga to a halt. Bolin jumped off, moving quickly towards the building; but when he came closer to the window, he noticed the female from before. "It the thiiefffff." He whispered to Mako and Korra, but hearing Bolin's voice was greeted with a howling roar.

"Aoy, Huu! What's going on there?" a female voice reached his ears again. Ducking down, Bolin and the others hid themselves, hearing footsteps from the inside.

There was a pause and then her voice spoke up again.

"Why don't you just leave!"

Bolin froze and his eyes were wide, thinking they had been caught. But they were outside! How could anyone see them? Korra's body tensed, ready to attack at any moment and Mako's jaw tightened.

Another pause.

"You caused me so much trouble and some food this morning, and I told you to shoo!" It sounded like she was scolding the rodent. "Scram little guy," she said softly took him towards the window and Bolin gave a helpless whimper. The ferret turned his head with a squeak. The girl sighed. "Fine," she muttered with a pout, pulling out a small piece of meat and sighed. "Now, go. Shoo shoo." She flicked the back of her hands towards Pabu, scootching him away before leaving.

Pabu chattered as he climbed down the house. As soon as he was close enough in rage, Bolin grabbed his buddy.

"Pabu!" was all the bender said before hugging the ferret.

"Alright, now that we got him, let's get out of here," Mako said as they all shifted, ready to escape. The sound of a tsungi horn and a few more instruments tuning is a happy melody caught Bolin's attention. He then crawled over, peering at the open space were people are gathering, eating food that looked familiar.

It was the food the girl had stolen.

"Hey! Isn't that the food from the restaurant? " Korra whispered as she watched the people and Mako sighed.

"They're thieves."

"This is for the lovely Adalia," one of the people who held the horn spoke up, his hand gesturing over to the blood bender girl, who only flushed and look away with her hand on the back of her neck. "You keep us hopeful and alive every day." The people then cheered as the music resumed playing and they all started to dance.

The more and more Bolin watched, the more he realized the difference towards his life back then and this now. Those people were all together, acting like a family. Whereas the only family he had left was his brother.

"Aunty!" the sound of children called out and Bolin watched as they grabbed the girl's hands forcing her to awkwardly dace.

Even Pabu started to walk on his hind legs and wiggled his furriness to the beat. After several second, Bolin was tapping to the music.

But enough was enough. Mako placed his hand on Bolin's shoulder as Korra mounted Nagga.

"Let's go."

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

The strength that Adalia felt surging through her body indicated it was night. The moon was out and strong, beaming it silver rays to all water benders. She grumbled, rubbing her eyes of sleep from her nap, trying not to disturb Huu. But that really didn't work. He looked up towards her as she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Go back to sleep," she insisted. Huu only whimpered before resuming his curled position.

Standing up and stretching, Adalia sat in the corner of the room, in her wrappings, washing her clothing. She scrubbed them in the dark water before pulling them out and bended them dry.

Sliding into her newly washed Equalist attire, the girl stared at her gloves. They were armored around the knuckles, up her forearm and a little past her elbow. There were breaks at her elbow and her wrists so she was able to move freely and comfortably.

After settling herself in the cloak, she was out and about, careful not to wake anyone.

Huu lifted his head up, watching as his friend disappeared. He gave a slight whine, rolling towards the entrance, waiting for her to return.

People in slick dark green suits with all kinds of gadgets ran around the night of the city. Adalia walked among them, her cloak wrapped close to her body, hiding her slick suit. With her hood over her head and the mask over her face, it hid her identity. However, all of the Equalist members knew her very well.

"Adalia," a voice cut through the darkness as a figure emerged from the shadows, making the bender's skin crawl.

"Amon," she replied, bowing her head slightly towards the leader. Her golden hues did not leave that mask as he walked around her, passing and heading to give the others orders. However, he paused and glanced slightly over his shoulder.

"The moon is lovely tonight, isn't it?"

He left with those words hanging in the air, and Adalia's stomach dropped. Did he realize she was a bender? Her blood felt cold, but she shook her head, snapping out of it. She had to stay focus.

She had to stay alive.

Once everyone was outside the perimeter of the shipping house, Amon briefed them on their duties. They were gathering supplies in order for another 'consequence' of some sort. Adalia leaped into the rafters, climbing to the peak and on the top floor where they were holding the explosives. It didn't make much sense why they were up there, but no one questioned Amon.

After several minuets it seemed that Amon's plan was foiled. The Task Force invaded the shipping wear house and benders crawled everywhere.

A blast towards Adalia's direction was reflected as she lifted her armored hands up to block it.

_Man, these gloves did work._

The other was coming closer and she jabbed him with two fingers on his arm, leaving his arm useless. But he still had another arm. The fire bender shot his fist and Adalia rolled towards him, dodging the attack, shooting her leg up to his face, she whacked him backwards. He stumbled, but then hesitated and turned around to make a break for it.

It was then when a harsh hiss sound hit her ears. Wide eyes glanced around, finding the source of the sound.

The explosives.

She quickly ran up to them, trying to put of the small spark that activated the powder, but it was too late.

"EVACUATE!" Adalia yelled at the top of her lungs through her mask, before briefly taking it off to yell again. Her voice carried through the chambers before the girl turned to get out as fast as she could.

However a pull in her body made her pause as she glanced out the window.

Water.

Perhaps she could use it to extinguish the explosives, maybe minimize it as much as possible.

Before she even moved another centimeter, the explosives designated. Instead of curling to the ground as a natural instinct, the female leaped. The forced thrashed her against the window, shattering the glass and sent the girl plunging into the saltwater.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

Bolin sat the edge of the water, staring up at the sky is a soft sigh.

"Don't sigh. Bolin. We got Pabu back," Mako said towards his brother as he sat down with him. Mako nudged his brother, and the earth bender did so in return. He couldn't imagine his life without the fire bender. They got through everything together.

They got through their parent's death, living on the streets, the pro bending fights, the gang fights, the terrifying moments of the Equalists, their girl problem; they'll get through whatever else comes their way.

"Plus I'm here," Korra waves with a cheesy grin as she tried to make the earth bender a tab bit happier, placing her hand on his back.

Pabu sat upon his shoulders, jerking his head suddenly to the right as the creature saw movement in the water. Then he went through a series of squeaks and clicking noises as he franticly ran off his perch and towards the edge of the water.

The benders suddenly sat up as they watched the ferret.

"What's wrong, bubby?" Bolin asked as he moved closer to the edge. It was then Bolin's green irises caught a glimpse of the faint golden hair.

_Wait. _

He paused, seeing the tan skin and the steel mask.

"Hey!" Bolin shouted, having the sudden urge to leap into the dark freezing water to retrieve the girl, which he started to bend his legs for the jump in. But then the strong resistance of Mako's arm grabbed Bolin's arm, hauling him back.

"Wait Bolin," he said to him when Korra was at the edge like the earth bender was, her arms pushed through the air in a gentle just swift motion, pulling water around the body, letting it drift ashore.

"Isn't that…?" Korra stammered, staring at the female before suddenly realizing the uniform she was wearing. "An Eqaulist!"

Both Mako and the Avatar jumped up to a stand before Bolin shook his head.

"Wait," he simply said calming, which made the two hesitate from the other's odd voice. Bolin placed two fingers at her neck, which was freezing. "She's still alive."

Before the other two could react, Tenzin was coming towards them. Once he saw the unconscious female, his long strides turned into a fast run.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" He frantically asked, but the trio looked down.

"No, she was floating in the water." Mako informed the air bender.

"But she's alive!" Bolin called out, taking them all by surprise but Tenzin kept his composer.

"Let's get her warmed up."


	4. A Desperate Howl

**Chapter Four: A Desperate Howl**

Cold.

It was freezing.

It was so cold, that her body was numb and tired, unable to shiver.

"…alive" A strong yet faint voice reached her ears.

Her figure felt weightless, air born, floating.

"….burns" the same voice echoed through her head, which started to throb.

Well there goes feeling numb.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

"It looked like there's burns on her body." Bolin said softy as Tenzin carried the tattered girl into his home.

"Should we get in touch with the Metal Bending Police Force?" Korra asked, glancing distastefully at the uniform, but then a soft expression crossed her face as she looked over to the girls face.

The conversation around Bolin muffled in the back ground as he watched the unconscious female. Was she really part of the Equalists? But she was a bender, right? A shiver ran through his body as he remembered the horrible pull of his body.

His green hues glanced over at the metal mask that covered her face.

_Was it hard to breathe?_

Reaching out, the gently, oh-so-gently unclasped the leather binding, letting it slip down the bridge of her nose, seeing if she stirred or reacted.

Nothing.

He lifted the mask with his fingers, barely touch it. Her face tilted to the side, her breath coming in and out of her slightly parted full lips evenly.

He didn't even notice that the chattering had stopped and all eyes were on him. He swirled around, with his hands up innocently.

"W-what are _you_ guys looking at?" he asked, pointing towards the group. Before anyone could say anything, a voice came from behind the air bender.

"She's pretty," a girl's voice spoke and Tenzin's eyes widen and turned around swiftly, a breeze brushing past them all. Jinora's clothes fluttered in the breeze as she looked over the unconscious girl.

"JINORA!" For an air bender, he didn't keep his monk qualities when it came to his kids. "Leave this room at once!" He bellowed, however the girl did not move.

"Who is that? Wow, her hair is like, gold! Why is she sleeping? Is she dead? Should we burry her? What if she's really alive and comes back up from the ground? Wouldn't that be scary, huh? Hun?" The other air bender, Ikki was jumping up and down, restless as she noticed all the commotion.

"Scaryyy," Meelo flapped his arms around in an aggressive motion. Just as Tenzin was about to yell again, Pema was there at the children's side.

"Why are you all up and about?" She asked, but her question was not direction as much towards her kids, but more towards the benders.

It was then she noticed the figure on the mat. She than gasped once she realized that she was wearing, the sleek black uniform of the Equalists.

"Tenzin! What is she doing here?" She raged, more shocked as she managed to scoop her kids in her arms, even with her pregnant belly.

"I've already contacted Lin," just the name alone made the distressed mother pout. "But, Pema, this girl is a bender."

"What?" She asked, her grip on the kids loosen and they easily broke through and ran wild, blasting air around the room.

"Freeeeedoooommmm!" Meelo called out.

A rasp of metal clanked on the door in a knock.

"Come in Lin," Tenzin called out, not looking towards the entrance as the tough female walked in with metal cuffs.

"How long has see been out?" she simply asked, walking pass everyone to look over the unconscious figure.

"Not too sure, they found her in the water." Tenzin replied. Lin Be Fong simply nodded and then placed her hands on her hips.

"There was an explosion in the harbor a few hours ago," she informed them. "It seemed the Equalist group was shipping more explosives. The Task Force came into the picture and the explosion was quickly after that." She reported, kneeling down slightly. "But I'm not sure if blowing up their comrades is their style."

"She's also a bender, the one from this morning,"

"The thief?" Lin asked, her brow arching up slightly and then she shook her head. She then locked the cuffs in her belt before heading back towards the door. "Let me know when she starts to wake up."

One hour.

Another.

Some more.

Sixty more minutes.

Just how many hours passed?

Korra ran her hand along Nagga's shoulder to pass the time. A howl was heard off in the distance and Nagga lifted her head towards the mountains.

"A howl?" Mako asked, glancing towards the city's perimeter. And then, suddenly, Nagga let out a mighty yowl, replying back to the previous one.

"What is it Nagga?" Korra asked as the polar bear dog continued.

"Probably other polar bear dogs?" Mako suggested

Lin Be Fong was back once again after twenty four hours.

"Are you sure she's the water bender you three encountered?" Lin barked out the question and they simply nodded.

"It looked just like her," Mako said.

"And she even had the mask on." Korra added, pointing towards the mask the Bolin still held.

"Well let's test that." She lifted up the tea cup before chucking the substance towards the girl.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

A howl.

_Huu. _

Her body wouldn't move, but when howl reached her ears, forcing the female to turn slightly as she tried to struggle herself out of her trance. Her body ached to move her heavy lids refused to open, but her heart hammered against her chest.

And then there was another howl. It was much closer, but certainly not Huu.

She had to move.

Unexpectedly, her body felt the strong pull that tugged her against her body, a reaction that only meant one thing; water.

Then suddenly, her eyes snapped open. Her hands were already out in front of her face, capturing the water in the air before sending it back to wherever it came from. The water streamed back into the cup with an intense speed, causing the mug to slightly tip, but not a drop was lost as it finally settled into place.

"So it looks like your awake now?" A voice called Adalia back to reality and she realized she was standing, however, her legs couldn't hold her up. She stumbled forward, feeling like a newborn, learning how to walk and pushed her hands forward.

Strong arms slung around her slender and curvy frame, catching before she fell face first into the ground.

Mister Curly Q looked down at the girl, who let the color rush to her face before weakly pushing the earth bender away. Her heart beat was fast, working overtime; her pulse sending blood everywhere only made the girl dizzy. She leaned against the walls and she suddenly felt the cold cuffs around her wrists.

"Let's talk." Be Fong stated, crossing her arms and peered at the girl.

Just where the hell was she? This didn't look like the prison; but that was definitely Lin Be Fong, head of the Metal Bending Police Force. But the place around her seemed… _airy_?

Freedom?

She couldn't place her finger on it.

Her eyes skimmed around the place, noticing the Avatar, Tenzin from the Council and what looked like his family, and of course, the Fire Ferrets. Her eyes lingered along Mr. Curly Q, who stared right back at her. But she looked away, only to be confronted by the Chief again.

"Are you a bender?" She asked, pacing around, like a land shark. Adalia's golden eyes narrowed as she tried to struggle her way free. "There's no use for that, just answer the question." Lin barked.

The female only looked away- look at anything but her. Her eyes settled on the children, who watched her.

"Get them out of here," she mumbled softly. The mother's eyes connected with hers for a moment. Nine pair of eyes glanced at the girl. However, she continued to keep her gaze on Pema and then she scooped up her children to take them into another room.

"Good-bye pretty lady," the eldest of the group of children side. Once they were gone, Adalia sighed as she glanced back to the annoyed Chief.

"Yes."

"And you're an Equalist?" The air bender asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" The Avatar countered.

"I would like to know what's going to happen before hand." Adalia plainly said.

"Well what about the pro bending arena?" The fire bender raged. She could feel the heat that escalated from his temper. "You knew about that? You knew they were going to blow the place up and take more bending away? Did you know they were going to kidnap my brother?"

"Everyone needs to know how dangerous that man is!" Adalia yelled back to him. Her eyes locked with the fire bender, currently involved in a staring contest.

"That's enough." Tenzin broke through the two, and the female felt her hands free from the cuffs. Golden hues flickered towards the Chief.

"We need someone on the inside." She simply said.

Adalia was confused. Why would they trust her so easily? They let her hands free? They knew she could blood bend, didn't they?

"Tell me," the Avatar stepped towards the water bender, face to face, toe to toe. "Why are you telling us this?" Her blue hues stared into the golden irises.

"I don't want this war. I believe that you all," she paused, looking towards every person in the room. "Can give them what they want without the bloodshed."

"Give them a world with no benders?" The Avatar scoffed and the female rolled her eyes.

"No, give them equality."

Another howl.

But it sounded different. Something was wrong.

Adalia lifted her head towards the sound. She had to get out of here. Somehow, she had to.

Nagga howled again and Korra glanced over her shoulder to look at the beast outside of the window.

Everyone's eyes were off of her.

She had to go. Now.

Suddenly, the female moved.

Lin Be Fong seemed to expect this and a pair of metal shackles flew in Adalia direction. Moving a bit faster than the other, only by a millisecond, she lifted her hands in the deadly blood bending stance. The Chief gave a grunt and all the sudden, fire and air was blow towards her way. Adalia flicked her wrists, causing the tea and turn into daggers, shooting them over towards the fire bender.

Using her daggers as a distraction towards the fire bender, Adalia ducked from the Avatar's fire and swooped back to eye level in front on Mako. Before he had time to react, she jabbed him in the arm and down his side. Korra threw another fire punch, but Adalia deflected it with her armored gloves. A few more jabs and the Avatar was out.

Leaping out of a window, since that seemed to be her favorite type of entrance, Adalia rushed towards the water. She then suddenly felt a strong hand on her forearm. Just as Adalia was about to bend water to Mister Curly Q's face, he shook his head.

"Let me go with you," he said softly. Adalia stared at him ridiculously before roughly pulling her arm away. He certainly wasn't acting like the idiot in Central Square from this morning.

But as she started to move, the ground was up to her ankles, holding her back.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" the water bender hissed.

"Not without me," Bolin lifted up the steel mask. Adalia hesitated, before hearing another howl and felt a gust of wind, Tenzin quickly whirling towards them.

Annoyed, irritated, and pissed, the female grabbed Bolin's hand as he freed her and then leaped into the cold depths of the saltwater.

Why did he want to go with her? So many questions flooded in her head. But she didn't focus on them. She just kept them from drowning.

When Adalia and Bolin emerged from the water, she had yet to hear another howl. Her blood quickened along with her pace; her pulse was hot, and sweat was cold down her body. Bolin was huffing whenever he caught up to the girl. But he did not stop her and make her wait for the earth bender to catch up. They both ran in silence, well not complete silence.

Adalia was panting; her expression wasn't the normal, strong, defensive like he'd seen before. She suddenly stopped and Bolin had to plant his legs into the ground without running into her. Her face was blank as her golden hues stared at the emptiness.

No Kinto.

No Mizu.

No Ami.

No Emi.

No Huu.

No anyone.

There was not a soul.

A whine came from the left and Adalia did not hesitate. Her numb legs ran towards the sound, but then collasped to the ground, looking at Huu, tangled up, and bleeding. He whimpered towards her returned and lifted his head towards her.

Slowly, she untalged the creature with her shaking hands.

"Huu," Adalia choked up a whisper. "Where are they?" The Armodillo-wolf only laid his head down in a whimper. She leaned down to the ground with her head in Huu's fur, her body unable to hold itself up. Her chest felt heavy, and her body shook uncontrollably She didn't know that she was crying until she felt the animal's wet fur against her cheek.

She only sobbed louder.

Harder.

With wet,

Salty

Hot

Endless

Tears.

Bolin stood behind her, watching the female as she wept. Slowly, he came closer towards her, placing his hand on her back.

What should he say?

What would Mako say at a time like this?

'_We'll get through this.'_

But he couldn't bring himself to say it.

The Polar-bear dog was rushing towards them with Mako and Korra on the back, along with a group of metal benders and their Chief and Tenzin on the air bison.

No one touched Adalia as her sorrow poured out of her body with every tear.

She was there to protect them.

But where the hell was she?

Her only family was gone.

**A/N: So, this is a sobby type of chapter. However, listening to music, like I'm listening to the Tale of Two Lovers from the Avatar, the Last Air Bender and I got a slight watery eye. I'm not good with this mushy stuff. Oh, and thanks to Happypenguin and ****ToxicRainfall**** for the reviews! See you guys next chapter! **


	5. Useless and Death

**Chapter Five: Useless and Death**

Where were they?

_Where?_

Golden eyes scanned every corner, every inch, every nook and every cranny.

She could not find them.

"Damn it!" She slammed her firsts against the side of the building, feeling her knuckles split from the force. Her arm shook, along with her body as she tore apart the place.

"You need to calm down!" the fire bender's voice roared in her ears. Adalia was a little pissed. She whirled around, facing Mako.

"Calm down?" She scoffed in his face. "You want me to _CALM DOWN_?" her voice carried, echoing through the outskirts.

Before she knew it, she had metal cuffs that bound her wrists together, and then another set bringing her ankles together. Losing her balance, she tipped over as she struggled to free herself from the metal. Curly Q grabbed her, hoisting the female up and over his shoulder.

Of course, she was not happy about it.

"Put me the fuck down!" the water bender raged, unable to bend with her bound hands, but only wiggle along his broad shoulders.

"Mako is right, you have to calm down." Lin Be Fong stated.

"We know this is hard for you," Tenzin tried to say soothingly, but over course, Adalia glared at them all. Anger rushed through her body, replacing the sorrow feeling inside of her.

"I have to find them!" More yelling that quickly turned into loud sobs as she leaned against the earth benders back. That anger changed to fear.

Fear that she didn't know what happened to them.

Fear of what _was_ going to happen to them.

Bolin didn't like hearing the girl yell, but he rather hear that than her crying. His arm slung around her legs and he slid her down bridal style, carrying the girl back to the bison.

Korra stood up, using her forearm to wipe the sweat from her forehead after healing Huu and hauled the Armadillo-wolf on Nagga's back. The creature gave a small whine.

It had been hours after she escaped from Air Temple Island and the sun was peaking back up, bracing Republic City with the morning. They had all been up at night, looking for the lost people. Every single one of them had dark circles under their eyes, tired.

Bolin felt sorry for her. He felt the female nestle her head against his chest, which only made him pull her tighter.

"Let's go home," Korra said as they all mounted on some animal of transportation and started heading back to the Air Temple.

**[Insert time skip here]**

A sigh escaped Adalia's lips as she stared up at the ceiling of one of the rooms from the Air Temple. Her lips were pulled into a slightly scowl. How did she let herself go like that? She felt stupid, annoyed with her previous outbreak. She fiddled with the steel mask when she felt the bed shift just a tiny bit. Her eyebrow rose a little. Then she face to face with a red ferret that sat on her chest. They both stared at one another, nothing moving an inch.

"I have no food," She muttered towards the rodent before he nudged closer.

"I just wanted to say," Mr. Curly Q's voice was a tad bit, squeaky and high pitched, as he stood in door way. "That I'm sorry for stealing your food. My name is Pabu."

Really? She listen to him as he pretended to speak like the ferret. A snort escaped her as she smiled, looking at the ferret and rubbed his head.

"Apology accepted, Pabu." Adalia whispered as she lifted herself up, sitting on the bed. Pabu skittered over towards Bolin, who walked into her room, sort to speak.

Guess you could call it her room, as of the moment.

"So," He said awkwardly, rubbing his head as he sat on the end of her bed. "I'm sorry, about what happened." He mumbled. Adalia leaned her head against back with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"Its fine," she whispered, lifting her hand up and flexed it, feeling the irritated skin beg for her to stop. "I'm sorry for freaking out."

Bolin simply smile and shook his head.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Me and Mako know how it feels." Adalia lifted her head to look at the earth bender and she quirked her eyebrow. "We lost our parents when we were young," he mumbled with his green hues to the ground. Bolin felt like she needed to know. It wasn't like he threw that information out everywhere to girls. It was quiet for a moment before Adalia nodded to herself, looking down at the ground.

Now she really felt like a jerk.

"I'm so sorry," Adalia was able to say, placing her hand on his shoulder. His parents were killed and he wasn't able to see them ever again, and Adalia's was just lost, a chance that she will be reunited with them. She felt like she was being over dramatic. The earth bender smiled as she lifted his eyes towards hers.

Their eyes locked for a moment.

His eyes were so green. They calmed the girl down even more.

"Bo!" Mako called out and the Adalia tore her eyes away and the earth bender stood up.

Just as he was at the door, he looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Bolin," he said to her.

"Adalia," she replied back.

And with that he was gone. A sigh escaped her lips. Her mind wandered over towards the events of last night. Her eyes closed, shaking it out of her head. The more she thought about it, the crazier she'll become.

She stood up, sliding her mask on before leaving the room. If she stayed there any longer, she'll suffocate with her own thoughts.

It was hard to navigate without on the Island, since she never set foot on it, but she found Nagga and Huu outside. Once her eyes spotted her friend, a covered wide smile grew on her face as she ran over towards the Armadillo-wolf.

Huu was just as happy, running towards her. He leaped, and tackled his friend and greeted Adalia with friendly licks.

She could feel her eyes burn, threatening to lose tears, but she simply took a deep breath, sitting up and rubbed Huu.

"I'm glad you're alright," she whispered.

Just then, Adalia heard the Avatar's voice, huffing and puffing. The girl lifted herself up, looking over to see her training.

For a while, the blood bender simply watched. But the more she inspected the moves, she noticed a few things.

"You're stance isn't stable." Adalia called out, stepping forward and Huu fallowed. Korra whirled around, staring at the water bender.

"How would you know?" She asked ridiculously, pointing her finger at her. Korra had been working on her bending. She needed to learn quickly in order to take out the Equalists and Amon. However Adalia shook her head.

"If you want to defeat Amon," the name alone made Korra pout. "You'll have to use less bending as possible."

Korra simply stared at her, about to refuse but instead, she sighed and took her stance again, but Adalia again shook her head.

"Like this," her wrists flicked and Korra's limbs unwillingly moved. At first, her cerulean eyes widen, but then narrowed in determination. Adalia took her own stance and they bloth moved in unison. They were moments were the blood bender corrected the Avatar with a flick of her wrists, but Korra was a quick learner.

"The Equalists know their opponents weakness by the way they move," Adalia educated. "Bend," With her command, Korra lifted her arms up and fire was shot at Adalia. The water bender moved quick, ducking under and was suddenly in front of the Avatar, poking an obvious point where a Chi Blocker would hit. "You're bending is wide."

"You said before, in order to defeat the Equalists, they have to use less bending," A different female voice said behind them. Adalia turned to see a dark haired and green eyes girl.

"Oh, hey Asami," Korra said carefully. Korra was hesitant with her words since the 'Equalists' was not an easy subject for the other. Not after what happened to her father. She was still coping with the fact that her father is part of the Equalists.

Adalia nodded towards the girl as Asami stepped forward, crossing her arms and stood next to the water bender.

"I could help you with moves," Asami suggested and Korra smiles slightly.

"In order to defeat them, you cannot 'oppose' them with the elements. Show the people of Republic City that you're not doing this selfishly. You have to show them that you are the better person from this. You are not the benders who killed innocent non benders."

Asami nodded towards Adalia and then Mako slung his arm around his girlfriend.

Soon enough, there was a crowd outside. Adalia, Korra, Asami, Bolin, Mako and even the three little air bending children. Adlaia looked around and smiled slightly.

Adalia preformed some simple chi blocking moves, showing the others just how to deal with the blows, or avoid them all together.

"Chi is the physical property of someone's spiritual strength," Adalia said, lifting Bolin's arms up with her blood bending.

"You know, that doesn't get less creepier the more you do it," Bolin added, but Adalia ignored him. She trailed her fingers along his pale skin. Bolin tried not to shiver.

"Chi blockers spend a lot of time figuring out pressure points on the body, leaning who to spot the flow," as Adalia said it, she stopped her fingers along his elbow and gave a jab. Bolin gave a slight yelp. "However, you can still move the rest of your body." Bolin's arm hung at his side as Adalia let his blood free.

Korra watched, nodding and watching. _Spiritual_. How many times had she heard that? A slight pout creased her face.

"So you're saying I should be more spiritual with fighting?" Korra insisted and Adalia give a slightly smirk.

"I _never_ said such a thing," with that, Korra knew that was how things needed to go down.

"Air bending will help you, Korra," Jinora said as she stepped forward and pressed a stance. Korra fallowed and Adalia watched. Air bending was the most spiritual bending out there.

"And you'll get there soon," Tenzin said, suddenly popping out from the group.

"Mister Spiritual," Korra greeted her air bending teacher.

**[Insert time skip here]**

Voices.

They were everywhere.

They were familiar.

"_Aunty!"_

Gold eyes shot opened as she suddenly sat up. Sweat poured down her body as she panted. Her heart felt like it was in her throat.

It was just a dream.

A dream.

Or maybe not.

Adalia stood up from the bed, the moonlight illuminated her movements and she grabbed her Eqaulist suit. She had to go find them. Sitting around and helping was Avatar was good for the world, but for her people, it was useless.

And being useless to her was like being dead.

Huu lifted up his head when she moved around, pulling the suit on. Adalia slipped on the gloves from Mizu along with her mask and with a whistle, she mounted on Huu. Quickly, they both leaped from the window.

Huu, a _master _of stealth, landed quietly. Adalia was just about the urge him one until she felt the same strong hand on her arm.

A sigh escaped her lips. She knew who it was without even looking at him.

Bolin.

Her eyes looked down at him, slightly happy, but annoyed at his presence.

"You can't stop me," she whispered harshly. Mr. Curly Q only smile.

"I'm not stopping you, I'm going with you."

_What was this? Go with Adalia for Adventure Time?_

Was this going to a _frequent_ thing?

Another sigh and the female nodded and they leaped into the water without another sound.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. So this is the fifth chapter! WOOH! So this is about Adalia helping out Korra and the peeps about the Equalists. Some bonding time, I guess! Bolin and Adalia's relationship is slow, sorry. xD I promise that there will be a bit more evolvement with them next chapter. I would like to thank QuirkyChikaCasper and PitterPatter for the reviews! They are loved! 3**


	6. Surprise!

**Chapter Six: Surprise!**

The water didn't feel all too pleasant against her burns. It felt agonizing, and soothing at the same time, which didn't calculate in her head. It was just downright uncomfortable. However, Adalia tried to ignore it.

When the water bender and the earth bender both emerged from the water, for the second time, Adalia tried lifting herself up from the water with her forearm. Her body slumped, feeling a bit more tired than usual, even with the moon's rays, She didn't quite get the right placement of her arms and slipped back into the water.

Or at least should have.

A hand clasped over hers. Golden hues met with icy blue irises. A smile brushed along her lips and she noticed Bolin being fished out of the water by his brother.

"Didn't think you'll go to the party without us, did you?" Korra asked as Nagga shook out her wet fur with Asami on her back. Huu fallowed them, shaking himself out, not too fond of the water.

Adalia and Korra bent the water out from their clothes and headed towards the outskirts with Korra, Mako, and Asami on Nagga, and Bolin and Adalia on Huu.

"Nagga will be able to pick up a scent there," Korra informed the other water bender, who nodded in returned. They took the oh-so-familiar route, easily getting towards outskirts.

Huu and Nagga slowed down and they both started to sniff.

Bolin's arms were loose around Adalia's waist, which tightened suddenly. Adalia tensed slightly as she fought off a small red blush from her face, looking over her shoulder towards the earth bender.

"I hope we find them," his voice was quiet and low. Adalia relaxed, leaning her back into his chest as she faced forward again.

"We will," it was more like she was reassuring herself. "We'll find them."

Suddenly, both of the dogs were running in the same direction.

"It looks like they caught onto something," Asami stated the obvious. Adalia leaned forward and low with Bolin doing the same, picking up speed. Pabu stayed curled on Adalia's thigh.

They ended up running towards the Pro Bending Arena. They slowed down and Adalia rosed her eyebrow. They all looked confused. Why the Pro Bending Arena? That didn't make any sense…

Unless.

"I need to go in there." Adalia said to the others when they stopped.

"Together," Korra added, but Adalia shook her head.

"No, just me. If there are Equalists, than it would be over quickly."

Just as Bolin was about to protest, Mako nodded.

"We'll wait for you out here," Mako looked to Adalia with agreement and understand within their eyes.

Adalia slid off Huu, patting his nose before heading into the arena.

Nothing.

There was nothing around. It was dark, and it still had the lofty scent of explosives, burnt wood, and smoke was think in the air. It was empty. However, she kept her guard up.

But the silence and the darkness didn't sit right on the female. Someone was here. Something wasn't quite right. She took a few more steps into the shadows, trying to feel the natural pull of someone's blood.

She felt nothing.

A sigh escaped her lips as she slightly relaxed. She should get call for the others, hopefully get another scent for them to fallow.

"It looks like the coast is clea—"

What a stupid mistake.

Wires shot out from the shadows and wrapped around Adalia's legs. A rough yank and Adalia was on her side, being dragged off to the darkness. She gave a slight uncharacteristic shriek and tried to squirm her was out of her binding. Her hands flew in front of her body, trying to feel something for her to bend. There was nothing.

In the corner of her eyes, she noticed sparks and her body stiffened. The light it emitted gave her a bit more visual. There were tall machines, with people inside of them.

Just what the hell?

Her eyes widen when she figured it out, finally.

The sparky sticks, as she referred to them as.

They suddenly were thrusted towards her, making contact with her body. Her teeth clenched as her muscles tensed and relaxed, over and over. The electric current ran through every part of her body, cause pain. But the worst of it was around her mask and her arms because of her metal attire.

"Enough." A familiar voice commanded and the painful shocks stopped.

Was she up?

Down?

Were her legs still bounded?

Her brain seemed to lose function, unable to feel anything around her.

"My, my," that same voice entered into her ears again.

Just _who_ was it?

Blurry darkness only made her head spin as she tried to focus on something, but there was nothing by black.

Until something grabbed a hold onto her face, a light behind them over made the female flinch of the brightness in her eyes.

When her sight finally restored, her eyes widen as she stared at the female holding her face roughly, looking sincere, yet sinister.

"M-Mizu?" Adalia managed to utter. Just what was going on? Was that really Mizu? But why?

Kinto's wife merely grinned and then nodded. Before Adalia would ask any more questions, the woman spoke up.

"I'm surprised you didn't come find us earlier. I was starting to worry that you didn't care about us." Her voice was mocking, and Adalia did not understand.

What in the world was going on?

"Mizu, what's," a powerful jab from the other forced Adalia to shut up. A look of disgust appeared on the lips of her brother's lover.

"It's rude to interrupt." She measly said before crossing her arms. Her eyes narrowed as she leaned towards her young sister in law. "Do you think of us so low that you needed to baby us?"

_Huh? _

Adalia's heard started to throb as her body was slowly gaining back some feeling.

"You stole food from innocent people, fought and robbed them senseless. You are nothing better than the people who murdered Amon's parents!" Mizu screamed at her.

Amon.

The name sent shivers down her spine.

But things didn't make any sense.

Mizu was one of the Equalists too? But her children were benders!

"You have no idea how much it pained me when my two little girls were monsters," her voice softened as her silver calm eyes glanced towards the ground. She looked vulnerable, much like the Mizu she really knew. "Then monstrosity runs in your blood," her voice was harsh, lifting her eyes up to the gold wide ones.

Adalia knew that Mizu's entire family, from what Kinto had told her, were all non-benders.

"But I will change my little darlings fates. I will free them of their curse. And it sickens me that you try to teach them to control their horrid powers!"

_Smack._

Adalia was shocked that Mizu's hand had made the rough contact to her face, not the force of it; even though it stung.

"You can't do it Mizu!" Adalia suddenly found the strength to yell back at her. "Don't do it! They are your children!"

"I'm not going to kill them Adalia! I'm going to save the—"

Fire blasted towards Mizu. Adalia realized it quickly and she shook her head.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Adalia called out as Korra, Mako, and Asami were suddenly in combat with the chi blockers.

Where was Bolin?

As if on cue, Mister Curly Q wrapped one arm around Adalia's waist, holding her up as he freed her body. Obviously he had no problem with touching her.

Just as Adalia's eyes tore off her attack party, she searched for Mizu, who had taken off.

When Bolin's arm loosened, Adalia bolted towards her family member. Leaping, the girl tackled her to the ground.

"Where are they, Mizu!" Adalia roared, but she was suddenly flipped around_. Was she always this strong? _With a grunt, she wrestled with the non-bender. She tried not to hurt Mizu, but it was becoming harder when she stared to overpower her.

"Mommy!" two little voices shrieked in unison. "Don't hurt Aunty!" Golden eyes along with silver ones widened as they looked towards the source, seeing the two twins clinging to Huu. Adalia's heart leaped to see them. Just as her grip loosened, Mizu's tightened.

"Sweeties, go back to daddy," she barked at them. That only received a snap of Huu's teeth towards the female.

"Mizu?" Kinto's voice echoed through Adalia's head as her eyes searched for him. He had scooped up the two little girls as he stared at the mess before him.

"What's going on?"

Someone needed to fill Adalia in. And Kinto as well.

"We can save them now," Mizu tried explaining to her husband, who simply shook his head.

"Ami, Emi, nor Adalia was one who killed your sister," his soft voice carried, only making Adalia's heart drop.

"No, but bending did."

Her eyes lifted from the two, looking back at her friends…

That what she should call them, right? Friends?

She watched them all fighting off the swarm of blockers while the girl was having a chit-chat.

"Kinto! Get them out of here!" Adalia's voice shouted as more chi blockers came out of the shadows shifting back to them. "Huu!" Without another second, they trio was forced by Huu to run towards the exit.

Silver eyes flickered towards Adalia as she stood and started to head back.

"Move out!" Korra's voice boomed throughout the place. The girl managed to kick off the mother of her nieces and Bolin was there again, grabbing a hold of her hand as they made a break for it.

Nagga gathered up Asami, Mako and Korra. Adalia whirled around, feeling the power of the moon forcing back into her system. Flicking her wrists and waving her hands, she tried slowing down the onslaught of chi blockers. But she was only able to stop a few. Just as they got closer, a wall of rock shot up from the ground.

The same, _stupid _arm slung around her form as Bolin hauled Adalia away.

"Let's go!" He ushered her and they both took off quickly.

The blockers were soon streaming after the two. Adalia felt the familiar pull of the water before it hit her in the nose when it started to rain.

_Oh, how convenient. _

Turning around, Adalia thrust her arms down, forcing the freefalling water to shoot at the chi blockers at a high speed. Once they were soaked, Adalia let out a hazy breath, freezing them in mid motion.

**[Insert time skip here]**

From the time they had left to the time they stepped into the Air Temple, they were all silent.

Adalia then noticed Huu and her brother with his little daughters tottered towards her.

"Adalia!" Kinto's arms were strong and skaking around Adalia's shoulders.

A small smile curled on her lips as she returned his hug. She then felt little arms wrapping around her legs. Looking down at Ami and Emi, who seemed exhausted, and mostly, sad. She bent herself down, pulling her nieces into her embrace.

"I won't anything scary happen to you two again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**[Insert time skip here]**

Kinto, Ami, and Emi were curled onto Adalia's bed when she left them to themselves. Huu stayed in the room, just in case something happened. Adalia didn't pester then with any questions; at least not until they had gotten sleep and food in their stomach.

Many thoughts ran through her head, trying to make sense.

Mizu was against her the whole time? She was truly with the Equalists? Yes, Adalia was too, but it wasn't like she agreed with them. She wouldn't dare to hurt someone permanently. They were different.

The stars calmed her down a bit. She inhaled slowly, taking in the crisp air of the sea. The moon was covered by the earth's shadow, causing it to look like a crescent. However, its rays didn't cease to shower her with power. Her arms were out, palms up and her legs apart, back against the cool grass, looking like a star itself.

But soon enough, her peace was disturbed when a ferret was sitting on her chest again. She found herself searching around for Pabu's owner, but then shook her head.

Why the hell would she do that?

Lifting her hand up, she caressed the animal's fur.

"Thhhiiieefffff," a whispered seemed oh-so-loud in the dead quiet surroundings. Adalia flicked her sight to see Bolin, walking towards her.

He sat himself down next to her, sitting up with one arm propped on his knee.

"So, what a nice night on this beautiful island," he started. "You know, after forcing you to come here, twice. Yeah, good times."

Adalia rolled her eyes, but a smile planted on her face.

"The moon is keeping me from going crazy." She said softly to him as the earth bender nestled himself on the ground along with her.

They laid in the grass in silence. Not the awkward type, but more…

Pleasant.

Yes, that what it felt like.

Pabu curled himself between the two and Adalia bit the inside of her cheek. She felt that she had to say something, since he did get her out of a few situations, and he had helped her countless times.

And she only knew him for how long?

Tilting her head to the side, she stared at his content face. His green eyes were closed, her body relaxed, his breathing even rising and falling. She just noticed how _strong_ he looked. She knew he was an earth bender and all, but with his arms around her a few times, holding her…

A blush ran across her cheeks and she turned her head to the other side, facing away from Bolin.

"Thank you," she muttered. His eyes opened; at least she felt his stares on the back of her head, looking towards her with a laugh.

"Well it looked pretty lonesome out here all by yourself," he said and the girl shook her head.

"Not for that, dummy," she mocked him and then faced the stars again. "For coming with me."

"Yeah, well, you're not alone."

**A/N: So, here's the 6****th**** chapter! I just wanted to take the time to thank you all who gotten to this point; it really makes me happy that this is interesting enough for you all to read. I'm certainly not to best writer, but still, it makes me happy! I heart all you guys! Like a promised, here's a little AdaliaxBolin, but a very small amount. However the next chapter is going to be focused on the two! See you then! :D**


	7. Senses

**Chapter Seven: Senses **

Warm.

Comfortable, content, peaceful, and warm; that's what it felt like right now.

Mostly warm.

Adalia hadn't slept like this in a long time. With the Equalists and their whole charade, her people who were starving, to her brother who was nervous about Adalia twenty four seven? Even with Huu around, she still felt like she had to sleep with one eye open.

But, her body didn't let her now.

She had slipped into a deep slumber and she didn't even remember just where she was. In her bed, on the floor, in her room, was she still in the Air Temple? Who knows? She didn't care.

The female curled up to the source of warmth and inhaled slowly.

Grass. That was her scent. Oh that's right, she was outside. And a few more smells reviled themselves in Adalia's half asleep brain.

Rocks.

Outside.

Earth.

_Masculine. _

What?

Golden hues slowly opened, her body protesting her brain activity when she finally was getting the rest she needed. Without moving from her position, the first thing she noticed was the dark green tunic.

Dark green? That is _not_ the 'green' color of grass.

Lifting her eyes up some more, she noticed that stupid curly Q.

_Bolin._

Blinking towards the sight of the sleeping Bolin, Adalia was becoming fully awake as she tried to remember just how she gotten into this. She remember Bolin, coming out to talk with her, they lay down in the grass. But after that?

Apparently some snuggling.

And Adalia does not snuggle.

It was then she became acutely aware of his _stupid_ arm around her waist; for the millionth time. She should get up; she should walk back into her room to check up on Kinto, Ami, and Emi.

_She should. _

But what if she wakes up the sleeping Bolin? A sigh escaped her lips as she decided to stay where she was; at least until he woke up. Laying her head back down against the rising and falling chest, she shut her eyes before inhaling again.

_So that's the scent of a Bolin._

But it wasn't long before Bolin started to stir. A small red blush came over her face. Of course, she simply buried her head into his shirt, trying to cover that she was awake—and red. But, he lifted himself slowly, groaning as he stretched himself out, with Adalia leaning on his chest.

Bolin's movement paused slightly and she felt his arm tighten around her. And then he leaned down into Adalia's soft curly locks. Adalia was practically on fire at this point. She lifted her head, nose to nose with the earthbender.

They simply sat still for a few moments, just staring at one another.

"What are you two doing?"

With those words, the water bender and earth bender leaped apart from each other, staring at Jinora, who had her arms crossed.

"Were you guys, like, about to kiss? Did you even go one a date yet? Laying in the grass is so romantic! Do you two love each other? Will you have babies? How many? Can one of them be named after me?" Ikki was leaping behind her sister, bombarding the two benders with questions.

_Absurd _questions_._

Adalia could feel it in her face; the blush only grew redder and redder across her cheeks, spreading out to her whole face. Even when she was going to defend herself, Jinora spoke up.

"At least do those things in private."

Oh dear.

The water bender sneaked a glance towards Bolin, their eyes making contact again for a moment before she looked away. Even his _ears_ were red.

"Bolin! Where are you?" Mako's voice echoed through the Air Temple. With relief the other leaped up before sparing another glance towards Adalia.

"Aunty!" Adalia was on her feet in a flash, thankful for the distraction and left the two young air benders among themselves.

_They read way too many things._

**[Insert time skip here]**

This was too draining.

Adalia was sitting on her bed with Huu at her feet, nudging them with his nose. Emi and Ami were playing outside with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo as Kinto was explaining the situation.

"Mizu said that you were dead." Her brother's voice was quiet, full of pain as he looked to the ground. "I don't know what I would have done if that was true." Adalia let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Then she convinced us all to move. Some of us didn't leave." Her head lifted up as she looked at her brother with a confused expression.

There wasn't anyone back in the outskirts.

"I don't know what happened to them. All I know is that Huu stayed behind too."

_And Adalia found him hurt._

The Armadillo-wolf rubbed his head against Adalia's knee.

Huu _knew_ she wasn't dead.

"But I wonder what happened to the others." Her voice was quiet as she looked out the window.

**[Insert time skip here]**

The female walked through the halls of the Air Temple, clearing her head a little. This morning was completely embarrassing and Kinto's explanation was only wearing the other out. She stopped, leaning against the pillars.

Just what was going to happen next?

"Adalia?" A voice called out and the girl's eye brow quirked up. Mako was strolling up to her, wearing his scarf and all. "Can I talk to you?"

At first, she didn't know if she could answer. Pfft, what if Bolin and him had a 'brotherly'' talk and now Adalia was going to get the other side of it.

"You're talking to me now," she told him before he cleared his throat and looked away from her.

This was becoming awkward.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

Bolin needed to talk to Adalia.

More like he_ wanted_ to.

He found himself outside again. The blood bender wasn't in her room, so he assumed she was with Huu. Nope, not that. So the next best thing he thought of was the outside of the temple.

It was then he noticed the gold hair.

With another step forward, he noticed his brother.

Did this all seem familiar? He remembered the night where his brother was kissing the girl he once loved. But then he shook his head.

No, no, no.

They could be both talking.

Alone.

Far from the temple.

Alone.

Did he mention alone?

A small painful pressure was felt on his chest as he watched the two.

And then Mako suddenly pulled the girl into an embrace.

His eyes stung, his nose threaten to run, _he_ wanted to run, he wanted to just shout and demand what was going on.

He prayed it was a mistake.

And then Bolin left.

**[Insert switching-ness here]**

This.

Was.

Awkward.

"Can we keep this between the two of us?" Mako asked the girl before she bit her lip, rubbing her arm and looked away from him. "Like it never happened?"

Adalia nodded to the fire bender before he left and then she sighed. She wasn't the most _touchy_ person in the world, but she did cuddle with someone and then hugged another.

All in the same day.

But, she smiled at the conversation as she walked back into the temple.

**[Insert time skip here]**

She was getting used to eating with everyone.

Well, everyone but Bolin.

Her eyes flickered over towards the empty seat, were a clean bowl had sat. It is certainly not like the earth bender to skip a meal. Her eye brows furrowed as she tried to think what, or where he might be.

"Where's Bolin?" Asami asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling too well," Mako replied.

"Should I go and heal him?" Korra suggested. But Mako shook his head.

Come to think of it, Adalia hasn't seen him since this morning.

Was it _because_ of this morning?

She sighed before standing up and bowed respectfully and excused herself from the group. Adalia was quick to move, weaving in and out of the hallways before she came up to Bolin's room. She knocked on the door softly.

Nothing.

But she felt his blood.

That…sounded creepy.

Another sigh and she basically kicked down to door, only to see Bolin…. Who looked like a mess.

Alert, the other ran next to him, her fingers running along his forehead.

"Bo—"

And then she noticed his red, puffy eyes, and the wet streaks down his cheeks and his snot.

"Go away," he mumbled as he weakly pushed her away.

_What?_

She sat there, unmoving as she patted his back. Whatever was upsetting him, she didn't like it anyway.

"Why is it always _him_?"

_Him? Who's him?_

"I mean, he's cool, shoots fire, and my brother! But why?"

_Mako?_

The confused girl forced him to face her.

"Bolin, what's wrong?" she asked forcefully. He simply looked at her in silence before she shook him. "Bolin! Spill it!"

She was certainly impatient.

"Why do you like Mako?"

_Huh?_

"Why was he hugging you?"

Adalia then laughed.

"You're upset because he hugged me?" She shook her head and brushed his wet cheek with her palm. "Stupid Bolin, it was not_ that_ type of hug."

But Bolin shook his head.

"But I saw you two!"

She sighed and was about to enlighten the subject, but he interrupted as he cried.

"You can't lie" Hiccup. "I saw." Hiccup. "You both!" Hiccup. "Hugging and talking all whispery like!" Hiccup.

And then when she shut him up.

She leaned in and captured the lips of the earth bender. She tried to be soft, since she had no idea was she was doing. At first, Bolin didn't move, but then she felt his lips moving against hers.

Adalia pulled away and then she gently shoved him.

"Now stop crying. I dig earth benders."

_So that's the taste of a Bolin._

**A/N: Soo this is the promised 'mushygushy' chapter, which really isn't **_**that**_** bad, but still. Here you go!**

**I would like to thank Rayne-thefirebender, ****patatachip****, and imchilllikedat for the reviews! I love all of you! :D**


End file.
